tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saris Khan/archive3
Deemun Slayaz Sure, i'm in Xho -- (Talk) 16:03, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hex Request for Pylich hey Saris can you hex this please? http://gamebanana.com/tf2/skins/64383 only the biohazard pyro one. BlackPhan (talk) 14:15, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Some medic hexes Hey, could you give the improved physics and maps to these medic skins? http://www.garrysmod.org/downloads/?a=view&id=101538 http://www.garrysmod.org/downloads/?a=view&id=121047 ShermanZAtank (talk) 14:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright thanks for the tip. I'll try figure it out. ShermanZAtank (talk) 17:29, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Deus Ex Request Hey saris, Can you hex this skin for me please, it's for a certain character I want to make a picture of in gmod. Also, as you will see, this character's misc and hat colours differ slightly, so if you can, can you colour them the correct colour. The heroes tail should be marginally easy, im not sure about the terrorizer though, but can you give it a try? Thanks in advance Stylx Me gusta Xho -- (Talk) 15:25, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay, sorry bout being impatient XD, hope your internet gets back on soon :) Stylx (talk) 17:42, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I love and hate winter, I love it because I like the cold temperatures, I hate it because my immune system goes to hell and I always get really ill, so I have made little to no progress, with that and college it might take a while. I just hope it doesn't become a J.D Aussie 3 situation again, lets hope, i'll try and get onto finishing it when I am a bit better, honestly i'm not in the best mood too, I can relate XD still, hope your interwebs get back on soon :3 Stylx (talk) 19:12, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Six man tennis character change Hi saris Just wanna give a suggestion to use paintraingineer instead of OH in the tennis I'll explain later Stylx Hey saris, the reason why I didn't sign with ~ ~ ~ ~ is because i was in college and i wasn't logged into my wikia account, that also my explanation for the brief message, i'll explain fully now. Thing is, the antagonist's gimmick is stealing other freaks "special" powers and abilities, and apart from his chocolate bar transformation, Official Heavy is a human who is rather strong. Paintraingineer on the other hand has an ability that we could exploit, his head decapitation immunity, as we have at least two characters with bladed weapons (Cyborneer and Medizard), he can use the immunity to his advantage in the finale. Also, I think paintraingineer's fight would be interesting, as i have the courageous RED paintraingineer in mind for the tennis, as he has a golden wrench, Doppelganger can go in with Cyborneers powers, being able to absorb some of the power of the wrench to power up, and then technically clobber paintraingineer XD I just think his abilities can be exploited more, despite me being in favour of paintraingineer, official heavy is still a perfectly viable option. Stylx (talk) 17:38, November 13, 2012 (UTC) 'nother hex request Could you hex this and this for me please? --Will it blend? - Most likely. 17:12, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Flying Medic I'll delete the page if it doesn't count as a Freak. And the code thing, I just recently started editing Wiki pages and am still learning. Sorry for the trouble I may have caused. Tone Soldier Does the Tone Soldier count as a Freak? EDIT: So I will try to make him a page, but I don't really know how those templets work, so please forgive that. Finally! The custom skins. Here you go! The skins I said I was going to give you for hexin' http://www.mediafire.com/?u9zylu2kxymjllj The ks_headalt2 for Karma Soldier is optional, as I'm not sure if I like it or not, so you don't have to hex that if you don't feel the need to. Thank you as always...and have fun! Honorcrocketts (talk) 01:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC)Honorcrocketts. GAYPENIS, yay or nay? I was told to ask you, so here it is. Can GAYPENIS be considered a freak? He started out as a OC for his creator, but became more like a freak. -this previously unsigned comment is from User:Lamango Nein. GotterakaThing 17:18, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Battles between TF2 freaks Is it okay to add pages describing Battles between two TF2 freaks? For example, making a page about a video on YouTube where Painis Cupcake and Piss Cakehole encounter each other? AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 14:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I haven't asked him yet, but is this good for a start? Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 13:11, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 14:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) MiLordGalvatron, I think we must do something with people (and their freaks) that to get over the rule of a freak having videos make a uber poorly made video. Quite possibly JUST to appear here. Think we could get some kind of restriction to this, like a number of admins have to approve of the freak got get it in? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 17:48, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Saris, for my next Gmod I'm going to need the map of the prison Robosol and Madic are kept in. Could you provide me with it? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 10:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me LordGavitron. I edited a wiki page i've contributed and fixed it. Sherman fixed it. But i would register a complaint that KugaWattan deleted it. Please contact me at my email:Pumkinfaicboi@gmail.comHaunsel Frost (talk) 07:30, January 29, 2013 (UTC)Hansel Frost. So at the start of the month I made a video introducing a Freak called Crouton Haircut, a soldier with a box for a body who spits out a random object when you put a key in his mouth. Considering the amount of... lackluster, freak pages that have been swarming the place lately with horrid videos as shoddy excuse for their placement, I figure I should come and ask for the okay regarding making one for Crouton. I think it might be a bit premature anyway. HBKGames (talk) 00:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) hi actually i need some help making a new Freak, wasnt sure where to look so Ill ask you about it to quote the medic 'i have no idea' where to start, i have the freak just about set up visually, and i wanna start him on here and make him free game for ppl to use in their videos im already seemingly overwhelmed by this style of chat lol ^^' if u wanna my steam is PaulPer (kinda gives away what type of freak im making) thank you so much for any help you can give in advance! Paulper (talk) 19:11, February 8, 2013 (UTC) didnt hear back from you just checking in... Paulper (talk) 16:53, February 18, 2013 (UTC) 1,000 Subs Well done on the 1,000 Subs. NOW MAKE SOMETHING MOOV Xho -- (Talk) OI SARIS VANDALISM ALERT Xho -- (Talk) 20:33, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Noted. Thanks Saris. ShermanZAtank (talk) 13:36, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Me again (yay) I've got a hex job for you but I also need Kuga to reskin it, so I have no clue how make this work. http://tf2.gamebanana.com/skins/120376 There's the link, catching Kuga is gonna be a task and a half. Xho -- (Talk) 22:35, February 22, 2013 (UTC) you didn't upload enything since january :( Just so you know This is The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle, but I will no longer operate on that account, and will instead use this one, so you don't think I'm sockpuppeting. Haimaluu (talk) 08:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Category idea Hey Saris I was just wondering if a 'Juggernaut category' should be included for Freaks that are notorious for their sheer physical power and endurance. Any feedback? Xho -- (Talk) 15:56, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Well - Painis, Vagineer (and all strains), Team Killer, Kolossal Kirov, Heavy Sumo Guy, Sentinel, Behemoth, NiiN, Heavydile, Christian Brutal Sniper and so on and so forth. Technically what could be considered as the more powerful monsters. Xho -- (Talk) 18:03, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, just thought of another idea. Leaders category. So pretty much every freak that is a head of a group good and evil can be in it. Xho -- (Talk) 19:01, March 9, 2013 (UTC) It would be better to expand the existing one to avoid a lot of moving and unnecessary edits. Xho -- (Talk) 12:43, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Category Issue Hey Saris, I'm just here to ask about these categories and why every time I come on I see 1 millions edits of you having to replace them paired with a rage comment, i'm not saying your in the wrong I just want to know what it happening to them to make you have to continously edit them again. Also, on another note, if you can get on steam (I recall you saying your computer broke and you couldn't get on once) can you please, just so I can talk to you in detail, because our messages clogging up our talk pages will start to get real annoying, real fast. Also, hai man :D ain't seen u in a while XD Stylx (talk) 15:48, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes Since I felt this wiki was lacking userboxes, I decided to make some of them myself. Here, for example. Any special thoughts or so? Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 20:01, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello,i see some warnings in my Freak's wiki,i edited some stuff is there any problems left? Lookie lookie what I found http://the-frollo-show.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page I've found this delicious thingy here. What do you say you and me join it so you can provide it with your sexy infoboxes and beautiful writing skills while I provide pictures and suggestions? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 01:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Best articles on the wiki bar thing While I assume it must have taken hard work for you, I'm not very pleased with them. They seem to take too much attention and space from the article, and makes it look sightly less tidy. I'm really sorry if I offended you or anyting. Besides, this is not, ahem, such a magnificient god-like wiki like the Official TF2 Wiki to require these highlighted article bar thingy. I'd like you to remove them, or make a much smaller version of it if it's not really a problem. Again sorry. But remember Saris, you are a top-notch article writer. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 01:40, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Dear LordGalvatron, I have made a wiki for characters and Tf2Sonas. Named the TF2 Character wiki. And i have a page of a person with such abilities and have a hard time making it's video in order to publish it to this wiki. So i've decided to give you the link to the page and see if he can qualify as a freak without the video already published. Link:http://tf2-charaters.wikia.com/wiki/Honcho_Poncho SincerelyHaunsel Frost (talk) 05:47, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Pumkinfaic. Hey, was just wondering why the page for Scoobus was deleted, thanks! 23:03, March 19, 2013 (UTC) you see you did upload something on 2011 winter :l and also i need the cross-comm helmet please :) Vagineers? I'm perplexed by these new pages about the different Vagineers you made. Why's that, isn't the Vagineer page not enough for you? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 17:39, March 22, 2013 (UTC) how will i find it in the context menu? Soldine1000 (talk) 18:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok why did you delete my Spyderman page i want a reason now Thanks LordGalvatron for fixing Optimus Pootis. I must really say that i am happy to it. I will make more videos with Optimus Pootis. ~~Majin Ghidorah~~ Get on steam littul man XD In all seriousness though I do want to talk to you about some things, mainly concerning a hex skin and some stuff concerning a certain wiki, so if you can come on steam at any time today could you? :) Stylx (talk) 11:09, March 24, 2013 (UTC)